The present invention relates to urea urethane acrylate polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,468 is directed to polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated urea urethane polymer dispersions. In preparing the dispersions a polyisocyanate, at least a portion of which is a diisocyanate, is contacted with a polyfunctional amine containing primary and/or secondary amino groups in the presence of: a polyol, at least a portion of which is a polymeric polyol, free of ethylenic unsaturation, a diluent which is an ethylenically unsaturated compound free of active hydrogens, and an active hydrogen containing polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated compound under conditions sufficient to form a polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated urea urethane compound dispersed in the polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated compound free of active hydrogens.
The preparation of urea urethane acrylate polymer dispersions which contain moieties derived from a polyol containing ethylenic unsaturation and having a high carbon to oxygen ratio has been difficult to accomplish.